


Things that Did Not Actually Happen in Green Lantern, No. #341

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU Animated, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack, F/M, Silver Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Green Lantern gives his faithful sidekick Pieface Tom a wedding present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Did Not Actually Happen in Green Lantern, No. #341

"Congratulations on your wedding!" Green Lantern swooped down upon the couple and kissed the new Tegra Kalmaku's hand.

She looked at him, startled. "Thank you!"

Tom kissed her happily on the cheek. "You know my friend Green Lantern, right?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come in time for the wedding, but I have a present for you both."

"A present?" asked Tom, who'd not really expected gifts from *both* Hal and his alter ego.

"Yes. You see, there's a tradition, when a Green Lantern's good friend gets married...come with me!" He swept them both up into space, wedding dress and all, into a green carriage, complete with horses and "Just Married" written on a green banner on the bumper, not that either of the befuddled passengers could see it.

"Wait!" said Tom, holding onto Tegra protectively, "She's not used to this." Tegra held onto her husband, grimly; she knew Tom was friends with Green Lantern before she married him, after all, though she hadn't quite expected this.

In a startlingly short time, considering that, after all, Green Lantern was *not* supposed to be as fast as, say, Flash or Superman, and that a planet in another star system must be many light years away, they were descending through the atmosphere of a strange planet. Tegra held on tighter.

When they spotted the medieval-esque city, Tom gasped in something resembling delight, his grip on his wife loosening as he goggled. The novelty of traveling with a Green Lantern still hadn't warn off. Tegra stared, too, somewhat dubiously.

Their shocked expressions became identical, however, when they came close enough to see the crowd of people in the square, looking up, and heard their shouts. "Long live our new princess and prince!"

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: You see, Alan's sidekick, Doiby Dickles the cab driver, married an alien princess. So. Tradition!


End file.
